


A secret, a kiss and a sunflower in a pocket

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Week 5 - M4, Torno a te by Random
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	A secret, a kiss and a sunflower in a pocket

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Week 5 - M4, Torno a te by Random

Era una giornata come tante, la prima in cui Levi e Hange, liberi dai soliti impegni, avevano deciso di allontanarsi dal quartier generale della Squadra di Ricerca. Erwin aveva dato loro l'ordine di uscire da quelle cupe e anguste mura che erano diventate ormai la loro casa per poter rilassarsi, senza dover pensare a pulizie da fare o libri da leggere.

"Volevo continuare a leggere quel libro che ho trovato sul mare... la distesa di acqua salata che dicono esista fuori le mura." Borbottò Hange, camminando dietro Levi.  
"Erwin ha detto che per oggi dobbiamo esclusivamente goderci la giornata."

Cosa poi intendesse Smith con le sue parole era ancora un mistero per i due.

Hange fissò Levi negli occhi e ghignó.  
"Cosa?" "Ho avuto un'idea!"  
Il moro sospirò, temendo il peggio.  
"Che idea, quattr'occhi? Le tue idee sono strambe tanto quanto te." "Usciamo dalle mura! Andiamo a cercare il ma-" "Non dire idiozie, e soprattutto non dirle perché vuoi trovare qualche dannato Gigante!"  
Hange ridacchió. "Ops, sono stato così prevedibile?" "Scontato."

Levi affrettò il passo, andando verso le stalle. "Prendiamo comunque i cavalli."  
Zoë lo seguì e, cercando di prendergli un polso per farlo fermare, sfiorò la mano dell'altro con la sua. "Però possiamo andare nella foresta... o in qualche altro luogo sicuro qui fuori, no?" Levi arrossì appena per quel contatto e si affrettò a rispondere. "La tua curiosità non ha mai fine, vero?" "Se hai idee migliori..." "Non mi importa nulla." "In che senso?"

Levi non rispose ed entrò nella stalla. "Non c'è nessuno qui oggi?" "Non ne ho idea, forse sono al bagno! E comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Levi!" "Quale delle tante?" "Ti ho chiesto in che senso non ti importasse nulla su cosa fare e dove andare!" "Non mi importa."  
Hange strinse un pugno, frustrato. "Non sei certo obbligato a venire con me!"

Levi afferrò Hange per le spalle, spingendolo a terra su del fieno, e gli saltò letteralmente sopra. "L-levi che diavolo fai?" L'altro non rispose ma avvicinò il volto a quello di Hange e sfiorò le labbra con le sue.  
Fu un bacio così veloce e leggero che, per qualche secondo, Zoë pensò di esserselo immaginato o che, colpa anche della lieve colluttazione che avevano avuto, fosse successo per un semplice errore di calcolo di forza e distanza tra i loro corpi.

"Ehy quattr'occhi... non dici nulla? Ti ha dato fastidio?"  
Solo quando sentì quelle parole da parte di Levi, Hange realizzò il tutto e arrossì violentemente.  
"Cosa avrebbe dovuto darmi fastidio esattamente? Il tuo non rispondere alle mie domande? O c'è dell'altro?" "Non farmi irritare." "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Anzi... non mi importa." Gli fece il verso e si mise a fissarlo insistentemente.

Levi alzò un pugno per colpirlo ma si fermò prima di farlo. Sospirò, cercando invano di trattenere l'imbarazzo. "Ti ho baciato." "Ah... davvero?" "..." "Non me ne sono neanche accorto!" Lo provocò ancora Zoë.  
Levi gli salì nuovamente sopra e gli bloccò i polsi a terra, proprio sopra la testa. Sì guardarono negli occhi per dei secondi interminabili... poi Hange sollevò il capo e, premendo le labbra contro quelle del compagno, lo baciò.

Fu un bacio totalmente diverso da quello di pochi istanti prima: qui, subito, le loro labbra iniziarono a cercarsi con urgente bisogno e ben presto divennero umide e rosse, fameliche.  
Le lingue strusciavano l'una sull'altra, avvolgendosi tra loro, lasciandosi e rincorrendosi più e più volte.  
Le mani di Levi, ora, erano disperatamente artigliate ai lunghi capelli di Zoë che lo aveva preso per gli esili fianchi e lo teneva stretto contro il suo corpo.  
"Ce ne hai messo di tempo..." "Taci, quattr'occhi di merda!" "Sai, ti vorrei ricordare che mi stai baciando." Levi fece un piccolo verso contrariato, poi tornò su quelle labbra morbide; questa volta con più calma e dolcezza, passando le dita tra la frangia di Zoë. "Sei disgustoso... hai di nuovo i capelli sporchi." "Mi hai buttato tu sul fieno!"  
Lo baciò ancora.  
"Devi sempre avere tu l'ultima parola, vero quattr'occhi?" "Certamente."  
E ancora.

Sul volto di Levi, per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, si poteva vedere finalmente un sorriso.  
In quel momento non aveva più pensieri e riuscì a sentirsi vivo come mai prima d'ora.

Rimasero distesi a terra in quel goffo abbraccio per un po', perdendosi ognuno nei suoi pensieri. Poi Hange fece finta di baciarlo ancora, tirandosi indietro all'ultimo secondo. Rise e, alzandosi in piedi, aiutò il compagno a fare lo stesso. "Voglio portarti in un posto..." esordì Levi, stringendogli appena la mano e facendolo arrossire.  
Hange era perfettamente consapevole che tutti gli insulti e le prese in giro che Levi gli rivolgeva non erano realmente tali - o almeno... non tutti!  
"Dove?" chiese curioso Zoë, lasciando che le loro dita si incrociassero le une con le altre per poi lasciarsi andare. "Aspetta e vedrai!"  
Levi si avvicinò al suo cavallo, accarezzandolo sul muso per tranquillizzarlo prima di salirvi in sella.  
Da lì, tese la mano verso Hange, invitandolo a salire dietro di sé.  
Zoë lo abbracciò da dietro la schiena e attese di arrivare a destinazione. Non guardò né la strada percorsa da Levi, né il paesaggio intorno a loro. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò esclusivamente sul calore che quel piccolo corpo davanti a sé emanava.

"Siamo arrivati." Lo risvegliò da quel dolce torpore Levi, scendendo da cavallo - affrettandosi a legarlo all'albero più vicino. Hange sbattè le palpebre più e più volte per riabituarsi alla luce del sole; si guardò intorno e notò di essere all'esterno delle mura, in un posto a lui non noto.  
Davanti a loro vi era un campo di fiori gialli e arancioni... fiori che Hange aveva visto esclusivamente nei suoi libri sul mondo esterno.  
Spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso eccitato. "Levi, ma è meraviglioso! Come hai fatto a trovarlo?" "Durante il ritorno da una spedizione... da allora, quando vengo in queste zone al di fuori delle mura, cerco di passare qui quante più volte posso."  
"È bellissimo..."

Levi guardò il volto estasiato dell'altro mentre sfiorava e annusava i fiori intorno a sé, correndo intorno a lui. Adorava vederlo sorridere in quel modo e non gli sembrò vero che tutto quello stesse realmente accadendo.  
Pensò di essere in un sogno - del resto non era certo la prima volta che sognava quell'idiota!

Si avvicinò ad uno dei girasoli e lo raccolse, mettendolo poi nella tasca sinistra della sua giacca.  
Sul cuore.  
Insieme alla felicità di quel momento e al segreto di aver coltivato quei fiori per Hange durante gli anni.


End file.
